


Fire and Spirit

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-29
Updated: 2010-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kit sizes up her brother during the War</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Spirit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilyena_sylph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/gifts).



Kit remembered despairing of ever doing anything worthwhile with her sickly brother. Caramon could have been useful in the long run, but Raistlin was just useless. He was sick, he was weak, and he was prone to drawing unwanted attention back then.

The weak was purely physical now, and while he was not hale and hearty, neither did he suffer the shattering cough anymore. Kit faced him, and saw a layer of steel she just never had suspected in him when he was a child.

A crooked smile lit her features, as she realized that she'd bet on the wrong brother back then. Not Caramon at her back, taking orders, but Raistlin at her side scheming would see her all the way to fortune and fame. They were stamped with the same fire burning in their bellies, the same need in their spirits, after all.


End file.
